Lady X and her not so amazing friends (Hey!)(What its true!)
by Phoenix313
Summary: This is about Deadpools clone who has decided that she is going to write a story about her life. Althogh when she starts changing things Deadpool just has t help her get it strait. But, X doesn't want any of his crap and ends up chasing him around the room. A few limbs are lost but besides that everything turns out okay... (Just a funny one shot) rated T for violence. If you think


**Hey guys so this is a funny story about Deadpool and an OC that I made. I have a whole story planned out I just haven't put it down yet. I decided to give this to y'all early and then post the rest later. I'm thinking that I'm going to leave this as a standalone for a while though so don't worry about cliffhangers.**

 **I LOVE review so if you have any comments please tell them to me. wether there ways to encourage me or constructed criticism.**

 **Now without further ado...**

 **(Disclaimer. I don't own Deadpool but I own X however the voice know as yellow box I changed and adapted to what I needed.)**

* * *

 ** _OC Pov..._**

 _It was cold, really, really cold, and dark, so dark._

"Pffft, haha."

"Shut up, you ruined me, I was on a roll! now I have to start over!"

 _It was cold, really, really cold, and dark, it was dark,_ _There was no sound so it was quiet_ _It was quiet, the only sound I could here was my heart beating._

"Pffft, haha…hahahaha!"

"Are you done yet?" I asked. We where sitting on the couch in one of our semi safe houses. I was holding a bran-new computer that I just happened to find lying around in the store, unguarded of course. My name is X or Whilly Wilson and the guy thats laughing over here is Deadpool or Wade Wilson. I decided/Wade made me, write down my life, its been pretty cool so far, (If I do say so myself.) But back to the present with the laughing maniac.

"Hahahahahahahah." He stopped laughing long enough to take a breath and try to calm himself down, but it didn't last long.

"Hahahahahahaha."

"If you don't stop it right now then I swear I will rip your arm off and make you eat it!" I said. That made him stop laughing for a minute, but again it didn't last long.

"I thought you said you where going to be honest with this book, this is not how you told me the first time." He got out between giggles.

"Fine. I'll write it honestly, but you have to stop laughing." He let out one more burst of laughter then was quiet, putting on a pretense of sharpening his swords, but the twitch of his mouth gave away the impression that he was trying really hard not to start laughing again.

"Finally." I grumbled. Another small laugh escaped Wades mouth.

"Do it again and I swear I _will_ rip your arm off." I said through clenched teeth.

"Yeah and thats gonna hurt soooooo bad." He said before bursting into another giggling fit.

 _"_ _It was soooo cold. so cold. I couldn't hear anything but my heart beating. Hahahahahaha."_ I heard in my head. Oh, did I forget to mention that? Because I'm Deadpool's clone, we have a psychic link. When I enter his mind he calls me Yellow Box and I call him Red Box. I'm like the voice of reason in his mind, while he's like the 'let's kill this guy 'cause he doesn't like floppy hats' voice. Yes I'm Deadpool's clone, so why am I different in some ways? Well Stryker (The guy that cloned me) figured out how to alter the slightest thing in DNA so thats one of the things he altered. I'm less sadistic then he is. (A _lot_ less.) Another thing is Stryker found another X-gene that he grafted onto my DNA, Density shifting. So I can go through walls and make myself a thousand pounds if I wanted to.

 _"_ _Thats not what I wrote."_ I said in my mind, starting to get really mad.

 _"_ _Hahahahahahaha."_ Red Box said.

"That's it!" I yelled and jumped on top of him.

An hour later I finally gave up chasing him around the room. I plopped down on the couch as I pulled Wades katana out of my shoulder and watched as the wound healed. Wade came and looked down at me also puling out a katana from his shoulder. I glared at him and he laughed while handing me my sword back. Red Box Sounded in my head again.

 _"_ _Write, but don't lie this time."_

 _"_ _Fine."_ I said as Yellow Box. His eyes twinkled mischievously as he plopped down on the couch again. It was weird, sometimes Wade would get like almost fatherly and/or protective of me. I shook the thought out of my head and started writing.

* * *

 **Hehe. Yeah so I don't have a name for my OC yet :0**

 **So if you guys could just throw out a couple names that you think might work for her, or just names that you like. I would LOVE it So much.**

 **R &R please!**


End file.
